oyunlar_seherifandomcom-20200214-history
Scott McCall
"I am hot and you are Ice" Scott to Stiles Scott McCall came to OW in 2011 as a different person.In total two years he has changed more than any other OW character ever.Scott is a werewolf .He has been in jail for a while for a murder case. Life in OW 2011 When he first came Scott was really shy person.He became friends with Pendragons .He liked Hermione and she liked him too but then at Christmas Party when Scott called Hermione as a date she rejected and went there with Hayden Christensen .So he went there with Allison. 2012 Before Summer Scott told Stiles he likes Allison but still loves Hermione.And that he was still mad at her because she didn't go to prom with him.When Hermione left Scott started his relationship with Allison.When Allison loved him Scott didn't love her back but only liked her.He was the one who lied Allison that she is talking to Isaac to which Allison believed and it became start for her relationship with Isaac.When Scott asked Allison if she knows if Isaac came or not she lied and said that she doesn't know.After Isaac came he made it clear that he loves Allison which made Scott hate him and Scott teased him several times.Allison went to before-prom with Isaac and then to prom too Summer In summer Sasha made that clear that she loves Scott.But all that time Scott was busy with hating Isaac.He once made out will Erica and told it Allison and then apologized.After that he teased Isaac once and more and beat him at woods.He then beat im at parties when Isaac tried to talk to Allison.After Allison loved Isaac Scott fell in love with her and Allison talked to him several times and even once kissed him to make Isaac jealous to which Scott answered coldly.Then Isaac asked Scott to kiss Allison so he can see her new tattoo in which they saw it only after Stiles said.When Allison sent Scott message where Allisons' feelings for Isaac were written Scott went mad and started to make a plan of killing Isaac with Stiles.They had several plans and the final was the best.Derek and Peter thought that they're not going to do it so they didn't stop them.They used magic to create their twins and made a perfect crime.They shot Isaac two times.When police couldn't find any clues they started to interview Scott and Stiles and their denied everything.Then felt bad for Melissa McCall and admitted it in a letter and went to jail wit Stiles.After spending days here they've met Chester and Bob .They made a new plan and kidnapped Erica and made her apologize in front of Isaac.All that time they were in jail they talked only to Derek and Peter.Once Derek attacked them as an Isaac which made Stiles upset because Scott didn't help him when he was attacked.Sasha,Kat and Allison once visited them.When they went out of jail they became sorry and soon apologized to Isaac and ended with their criminal life. After Summer These times Scott didn't develop any romantically.Ariana became his friend and Stiles started to tease him saying Ariana is in love with him.Scott's biggest achievemt was winning competition of best singer as it was his breakthroug because he was so shy to sing before.Scott had many fights for Erica with calling her a "whore" to which she replied that he is disrespectful and unmannered person. 2013 Scott and Stiles became popular as a fun guys this whole year.They had no romantic life but just fun life.When Hannah and Megan captured them Scott helped a lot with his werewolf skills.Lately that year he apologized to Erica and talked to her and they become friends again.In his message to Ariana he said that he likes her a bit but it can never get into someting serious.Then on his twitter he wrote that somethings changed because of beauty game which is possibly about Jade Thirlwall . Relationship Friends Romances Allison Argent When Allison came to OW the first time she was interested with Scott.But when she saw his interest to Hermione she didn't talk to him for a while.Even when he called her as a date to New Year party she said yes with a very cold tone.After Lydia came Allison's interest in Scott started to grow and she felt in love with him.When Christopher told her not to talk to him she said that it is impossible.After Allison called Derek and started to talk about Isaac,Scott and Stiles pranked her about that he was Isaac and then said that it is not which made them know that Allison is interested in Isaac.Scott once went to Allison's house and asked if she knows where is Isaac.When Isaac came to OW and became a 'Rome' for Allison,Scott started to hate him.Scott once talked to Allison after Isaac came to make sure she still loves him.After leaving te city during the tennis game Scott was rude towards Allison which made her not talk to him.Then e apologized.After that he once kissed with Erica and told it Allison and then apologized again.After Isaac and Allison started to talk Allison started to fall for him and then she completely forgot about Scott.After Scott's fights with Isaac,Allison went to the second place.Even if Allison sometimes talked to Scott it was clear that she has feelings only for Isaac.When Allison sent Scott a copy of er 'love letter' to Isaac and wrote him to understand it all Scott hated Isaac so much and tried to kill him.When he was in jail Allison once visited him and told him that she is sorry for him and asked him to stay away.Scott made tons of plans for controlling things from this jail.When he went out he asked Erica to attack Allison.After all these scandals Allison and Scott became friends at the end. Personality Category:Teens